Mi corazón lloró
by Christal MP
Summary: -Mi corazón lloró, y ella no contestó, pasan mis días sin fe, con este amor quemándome. Mi corazón lloró y también se alegro al escuchar la voz que me atendió- Muchas veces un error puede pagarse a un costo demasiado alto, como el caso de Yoh Asakura. Al querer ser libre, perdió algo invaluable. Perdió a su hijo, Hanna. Y sobre todo, perdió al amor de su vida...Anna Kyouyama.


_Riiing Riiing (sonido del teléfono)_

* * *

 **-¿Hola?-** preguntó el pequeño niño llamado Hanna hacia la persona que llamaba

 **-Escucha dime si tu mamá hoy quisiera atenderme-** respondió un hombre con una voz ronca lo cual indicaba que tenía cerca de 23 años

 **-¿Es el señor que hablo ayer?-** preguntó inocentemente el chiquillo **-Yo le voy a avisar, pero creo que se está bañando, y no se si lo podrá atender-** advirtió Hanna al hombre

 **-Dile por favor que es algo importante y le quiero hablar-** rogó el hombre, el cual se llamaba Yoh Asakura

 **-¿Le hiciste algo a mi mamá?-** preguntó Hanna con un tono un poco molesto, para luego explicar el motivo **-Ella me hace siempre señas y me dice despacito dile que no estoy-**

 **-Y mientras, dime si es que ya vas a la escuela, si cuidas tu lección-** prefirió cambiar de tema, le dolía no poder contar la verdad a la pequeña criatura que siempre solía responderle sus llamadas, era apenas un niño como para abordarlo de problemas de mayores, por eso era mejor distraerlo

 **-Oh si, pero como mi mamá trabaja la señora del vecino me lleva al colegio-** decía tristemente el pequeño Hanna, de verdad quería estar con su madre, pero por su trabajo le era imposible **-El boletín lo firma mamá por que yo no tengo papá-**

 **-Dile son seis años que sufriendo estoy, es justo tu edad** \- afirmaba aquel sujeto con delicadeza, tristeza y cuidado de no revelar algo más...

 **-Ah no, yo solo tengo cinco años, pero dígame, ¿Desde cuando conoce a mi mamá?**

 _Mi_ _corazón lloro y ella no contesto,  
pasan mis días sin fe con este amor quemándome. _

_Mi corazón lloro y también se alegro  
al escuchar la voz que me atendió. _

**-Dime si vas de vacaciones como el año pasado a las playas del mar** \- de nuevo cambió de tema, no quería recordar la historia tan dolorosa por la que tuvo que pasar hace mucho tiempo, exactamente hace seis años...

 **-Oh si, me gusta bañarme y ahora ya se nadar-** respondía alegremente Hanna, pero notó algo raro **-Pero dígame ¿Como es que usted sabe que hace un año que me fui de vacaciones?**

 **-Dile a tu mamá que yo la quiero mucho y también a ti-** confesó Yoh mientras intentaba no dejar notar que su voz poco a poco comenzaba a quebrarse por el dolor, debía tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta

 **-Pero si yo no lo conozco-** esa simple frase fue una apuñalada directa al corazón de Yoh, ya no podía soportarlo, lo necesitaba, tanto al pequeño como a Anna, su Annita... la madre del pequeño - **Oiga dígame ¿Que le pasa por que ha cambiado su voz?-** preguntó curioso el chico mientras analizaba la situación, era listo y sabía que era por herencia de su madre, así que fácil había detectado que el hombre estaba llorando, como cuando su madre lloraba por las noches abrazando una fotografía en la cual se podía mostrar a un hombre alto, castaño, de unos ojos marrones abrazado a ella misma. Cuando intentó preguntar quien era él señor su madre le contestó que era alguien al que amó, pero que se fue para nunca regresar **-¿Esta llorando?**

 _Mi corazón lloro y ella no contesto,  
pasan mis días sin fe con este amo quemándome.  
_  
 _Mi corazón lloro y también se alegro  
al escuchar la voz que me atendió. _

**-Dile que atienda-** rogaba Yoh con lágrimas en sus ojos, esta era la quinta vez en la semana que hablaba y siempre pasaba lo mismo. Ella no contestaba, solo podía platicar unos minutos con el pequeño, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no? **-Dile que atienda**

 **-Pero ya se fue** \- explicó Hanna con un poco de dolor hacia el hombre, le dolía su pecho al escuchar al señor así. Su madre hacía poco de unos tres minutos había salido del baño para irse directamente a su cuarto

 **-Si se ha marchado entonces...-** decía Yoh decepcionado y al borde del llanto. Esto lo tenía bien merecido, si él nunca hubiera abandonado a Anna, el único y primer amor de su vida esto no estaría pasando. Si tan solo Anna le hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada el NUNCA, NUNCA se hubiera ido, pero el hubiera no existe. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora, era llorar, suplicando por su perdón y por una segunda oportunidad **-Adiós...**

 **-Adiós señor-** se despidió Hanna

 **-Adiós hijito-** reveló Yoh un segundo antes de cortar con _su hijo_ , con el fruto del gran y puro amor que hubo entre él y su Annita

* * *

Espero y les guste este One-shot... dedicado a Annita MA, te extraño amiga...


End file.
